An Irish Fairy In London
by mega-mutt
Summary: What happens when a LEP officer dies above ground and the mud men find him before The People? Guess who has to take control of the situation when the mud men world leaders find out? Warning: Rating may change.
1. Default Chapter

AN IRISH FAIRY IN LONDON.

_Author's note:_ I don't own anyone, blah, blah, blah. Thank for reading and please review. While doing that, can someone please tell me the names of some of the council members? _Please?_

"Holly? Holly? I know you can hear me." Foaly's tones were (if possible) more annoying over the desk speaker than they were in real life.

Captain Holly Short rolled her eyes. The elf jabbed a dull blue button and said: "Yes Foaly? What now?"

"Big problem. A _very_ big problem. Come to the Op Booth, OK?"

"Fine. I'll just stop doing all of my very important paperwork to come and see you." Holly said sarcastically.

Foaly couldn't resist giving Holly a smart remark back. "I'm honoured, really, but just come down. Its urgent." Holly stood up and without saying a word to Foaly, she set off for the Operations Booth where the centaur worked.

When Holly got there, Julius Root, Trouble Kelp, Foaly and a few of the council members were sitting or standing around.

"Now that Miss Short is here, may we continue?" Commander Root snapped.

"Just a minute, Julius." Interrupted one of the council members. "We did not employ, or promote you, to fight with Mister Foaly, Captain. Have you anything to say?"

Holly almost went as bright red as Root. "You heard?" She whispered meekly.

"Of course we heard. We've been in here for ages." Root answered.

Foaly sighed. "May I continue?" And so, without waiting for an answer, Foaly continued. "We've been discovered. In a way. The humans aren't sure of what they've found."

"What did they find?" Someone asked. Holly couldn't see who the speaker was.

"Remember how a troll somehow got above ground last week? The fairy that was told to bring him didn't have a locator. He killed the troll and he also died shortly after. Since this guy had no locator, we haven't been able to find his body until now. When we found it, he and the troll were both being loaded into a human truck. Our satellites followed the truck, and then the plane, and then another truck into a scientific laboratory in London, England. After that, the mud man world leaders have been swarming in from everywhere to look at the LEP officer and the troll. The mud men are convinced that they've found aliens.

"As in space-men?" Root asked.

"Yes. Space-men…" Foaly laughed in spite of the situation.

"Has any of the low-ranking med men found out? The civilians?" Trouble Kelp spoke for the first time.

"No, not yet." Foaly answered. "Only a few scientists. But just about everyone in mud man land says they've seen an alien. Nothing to worry about there."

"Well? We better do something about it." One of the council said. "Short, Kelp? Go to London, find the bodies and clear the way for a retrieval team. We'll mind wipe the lot of those mud men."

Holly and Trouble both gaped at the council member.

Trouble spoke again. "Why us?"

"You two are the best, of course. Who else?"


	2. Gwen and Tom

_Author's note_: I own no one. Except Gwen and Tom, and obviously, they're mine. _Mine_. Not yours. Anyway, this chapter flowed pretty well. Lately it's been quite hard to write anything before midnight. I'm happy. And you better be happy too. I've used quite a lot of my Christmas break doing this. I go back to that horrid school on the 24th of January. I'm Australian by the way. And I've never been to England, either; so don't blame me if something is wrong.

Chapter 2

Holly Short and Trouble Kelp were hovering above London a little bit past eleven PM. The northern half of the city was experiencing a blackout.

"Nice city, isn't it Holly?" Trouble asked.

"I suppose so, if you forget that there are millions of mud men crawling around there." Holly glanced at the time on her watch. "Eleven, we'd better get going. Where is this place, anyway?"

"Follow me," He flew off, away from the blacked out part of London, towards the outer southern edge.

Holly looked back at the electricity-deprived half of the city. "Silly mud men." She said to Trouble. "They rely on that electricity stuff."

Trouble smiled behind his visor. "Can't live without it."

He too looked back, only for a second. But that second was the second long enough for a particularly large bat to knock Trouble out of the sky.

Gwendolyn Amara was a young, semi-rich, eccentric news reporter. She was in the back of one of Channel 4's vans on the way to interview the fools who were responsible for the blackout.

"Hurry up, we do need to get there before midnight." Gwen snapped at Thomas, the van driver and her cameraman.

"Alright, alright. Don't get your pretty little blonde head any more puffed up than it already is…" Tom sighed.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at Tom. "Were you calling me vain?"

Tom opened his mouth to answer when something roughly the size of a child dropped from the sky.

Gwen screamed. Tom also screamed. In the sky, Holly screamed too.

"What was _that_?" Gwen squealed.

"I… I… I think it was a kid…" Tom was shocked.

Holly positioned herself for a vertical dive. She had to help Trouble before some mud man found him and reported another space man. After all, he did fall from the sky. Holly dropped down as quickly as she could. She would have slowed at the last minute, picked up Trouble and flown to safety had not a tall, fat mud man stepped out of a car beside Trouble. Holly, not expecting it, crashed into the mud man's stomach. From there, it was all black for Holly.

"Ooooh, a girl and a boy…" Said Gwen.

"From the sky?" Tom looked confused, as usual.

"So what? People falling from the sky would be a good story."

"Is work all you ever think about?" Asked Tom. "The little guys could be hurt."

Gwen crouched down to look more closely at Holly and Trouble. "They're adults, but kid-sized. Whaddya think, Tom? Aliens?"

Tom thought for a minute, and then said, "I think we should get them in the truck before it becomes a lawsuit."

Gwen was about to correct Tom by saying that it was a van and not a truck, but decided against it.

So the two humans dragged Holly and Trouble into the back of the van with Gwen. Then they continued on their way to the power station.


End file.
